


Wrapped in Love

by nottoolateforthegame



Series: Kink Meme Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: Fill for Tumblr'sSherlockkinkmemePrompt#24: Sherlock and John have only recently gotten together and Sherlock is super insecure and thinks John will leave him it doesn’t help that they haven’t told people about them yet and they get in a fight and John goes out to calm down and Sherlock thinks it ended so when John comes back and apologizes Sherlock is shocked and John comforts him and tells him he loves him and isn’t leaving etc.





	1. Cover for Wrapped in Love




	2. Chapter 2

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs pulled him from his whirling thoughts. John was home. The slow, steady steps did not bode well for Sherlock. He hadn’t been drinking, or at least if he had, not to excess. The barely repressed fury that had been present when he’d stormed from the flat, stomping down the stairs and slamming the door behind him was gone, but this was somehow worse.

Sherlock had spent the last three hours and seventeen minutes replaying their argument and chastising himself for instigating it. He had been bored-weeks without a case and nothing to distract him had led to a spectacular mess in the flat and harsh words between himself and John. It wasn’t their first or even their worst fight. But, it was the first since Sherlock’s return; since John had grabbed him by the collar after their first case, hauled him close, and snogged him breathless.

They were more than just flatmates and friends now. They were lovers, boyfriends, romantic partners...or at least, they had been. It was only a matter of time before Sherlock drove John away, reminded him of who he really was and pulled the rosy glasses off John's romanticized view of him, no doubt softened by the grief he had felt after Sherlock’s jump.

And, now, it was time to face reality. For John to explain ever so gently that this was a mistake, that he just couldn't be with Sherlock after all, that he had realized he wasn't actually in love with Sherlock as he had declared often enough in the weeks since they'd begun this new relationship.

Sherlock wanted to face off against John, head high and emotions in check; cold, sociopathic persona in place as he blithely waved Johns excuses to the side, proving just how little he cared. But he couldn't. It was all he could do to steady his breathing, to stifle the sobs that were trying to tear from his chest. Instead, he curled himself tighter into a ball, pressing his wet face against the back of the couch. He held himself rigid and focused on breathing evenly as he heard John enter the flat and approach the couch, dropping to sit on the coffee table.

“Sherlock.” John's voice was soft, full of regret.

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut as his heart squeezed in his chest. He had been right. John regretted changing their relationship and was about to break up with him. He heard John sigh behind him when it became apparent he wasn't turning around.

“Look, I'm sorry. It's just-”he cut off for a moment, and Sherlock pictured him rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, head tilted. “I forgot what it's like when you get truly bored, how much of a strop you can work yourself into.”

He stopped again, and Sherlock could practically hear him reigning in his thoughts, reminding himself of his carefully planned speech, no doubt filled with hatefully trite phrases like “hope we can still be friends”. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed this conversation to be over so he could be left alone.

“Just get on with it! You're sorry, you thought you could do this but you can't. Its not me, it's you. You hope we can still be fr-iends…” his voice hitched and wavered at the end of his outburst, betraying him.

Silence followed his outburst, and he waited for John to make a regret filled agreement and leave Sherlock alone in the sitting room. Things would be awkward in the near future, then he calculated it would be no longer than a few weeks before John made his excuses and moved out. A whimper escaped his throat at the thought and his body shuddered.

Suddenly, warmth was pressing against his back as an arm wrapped around him, trying to turn him. He resisted, not wanting John to see how wrecked he was. John's voice began murmuring lowly as his hands carded through his hair. He couldn't seem to focus on what John was saying, but the tone was soothing. Once again his body betrayed him, and he found himself turning over and burying his face against John's lap, sobs escaping unchecked.

After what felt like an eternity, his tears slowed and his body began to relax. John was still talking to him, quiet calm words, spoken so tenderly it almost broke his heart all over again.

“Shhh...it's alright love. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere.”

“But you did!” Sherlock suddenly lifted his head, glaring at John accusingly. “We had a row and you left! And now you've come back to break up with me and soon you'll move out and leave me all alone for good.” By the time he finished speaking, the heat had left his voice and he was practically whispering.

Johns face, already a confusing mix of emotions, crumpled.

“Sherlock. Love. I didn't leave because we had a row. Well, I did, but not because of the row. I left because I was angry and needed some air. And just because we had a row, doesn't mean I’m going to dump you.”

“But I was horrid. I ruined the food in the kitchen! I made a mess of the flat! I wouldn't go to bed and we haven't had sex in nearly a week! I called you an idiot and insulted your taste in television. I told you I didn't care if you had no food to eat! And you called me a selfish prick and left!” his voice had risen slightly by the end.

“I know I pushed you too far.” His voice was lower, his throat tight. “You've finally remembered just how awful I really am. You thought you wanted this with me, but now that the sexual tension has been relieved and reality has returned, you've realized it's just not worth it. I'm not worth it.”

The last came out in a choked whisper as he pulled himself away from John, wrapping his arms around himself in a poor attempt to recreate the comfort of John's arms.

“Do you really-?"

"How could you-?"

I’m not breaking up with you!” John finally got out after a couple of false starts. “I've known exactly who you are for years now. If I was going to leave because of your brattish behaviour, don't you think I would've done so a long time ago? Hell, we've had worse rows than this _before_ we started having sex. You let me believe you were dead for two years! If ever there was a time that I was going to end our relationship, it would've been then!”

Sherlock looked up as John’s words sank in. John was looking at him with a mix of exasperation and something else, something that said he was hurt but in a way Sherlock had never seen before and didn’t understand. John’s face suddenly hardened with determination.

“I love you, Sherlock. You are a brilliant, extraordinary, beautiful, annoying, egotistical, pain in the arse of a man and I love every bit of you. You are _everything_ I need in this world. Nothing, _nothing_ will ever stop me loving you.”

John had inched closer as he spoke, and when he finished, he cupped Sherlock’s jaw and drew him in for a tender kiss, pulling back to press butterfly soft kisses against his forehead and cheeks.

“I am _so_ sorry I left you here to face such horrid thoughts alone. I am sorry that you have any reason to think that I would, _could_ , ever leave you. I love you, Sherlock.”

With that, he pulled the other man into his arms and lap, a litany of I love you’s whispered into his hair as he wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back, soothing and reassuring. Sherlock felt himself relax, relief and the warmth of John’s love flowing over him as he began to drift off. Later, John would explain about his parents’ awful rows and how his walks were because he never wanted to be like them. Later, Sherlock would explain that he was terrified that one day John would get fed up with him and leave, as his previous lover had. Later, they would make love and show one another through touch just how much they meant to one another. But now, _now_ he was wrapped in the arms of the man he loved and wrapped in the words of love falling from his lips. Now he allowed himself to drift to sleep, wrapped securely in John’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://nottoolateforthegame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
